Tercer sable de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi
|destruido= |descubierto= |propietarios=Obi-Wan Kenobi |cristal=Cristal kyber — La entrada del Databank del cristal kyber indica que hay un cristal kyber «en el corazón de todo sable de luz Jedi». |color=Azul |Fempuñadura=Cilíndrica |Lempuñadura=29,20 centímetros''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' |Mempuñadura=Aleación de metal |Thoja= |Lhoja=145 centímetros''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' |mods= |protección= |rendimiento= |alcance= |diseño= |marcas= |propósito=Combate con sables de luz |afiliación=*Orden Jedi **Alto Consejo Jedi[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *República Galáctica **212º Batallón de Ataque *Alianza para Restaurar la República}} El tercer sable de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi fue el tercer y último sable de luz construido y empuñado por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi durante las Guerras Clon después de perder su segundo antes de la Batalla de Geonosis.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Eventualmente usaría este sable de luz para luchar contra su aprendiz caído Darth Vader en Mustafar, y continuaría empuñando el arma durante su exilio de 19 años en Tatooine hasta su muerte a manos de Vader durante su revancha en la Estrella de la Muerte. El segundo aprendiz de Obi-Wan, Luke Skywalker, luego usaría el diseño de esta arma como base para la construcción de su segundo sable de luz.Universo Star Wars Apariciones * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Doctor Aphra'' 40 *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * Notas y referencias Kenobi, Obi-Wan 3